Born Again
by FeliciaTabby
Summary: Originally posted in 1998. A series of stories that happen eight Years after Stolen Crystals.
1. Born Again

Author's Notes: Once again, I will remind you that these stories are OLD and have not been fixed since. So please no critiques. And this fic starts a story line that was never finished. Since I have once again found my love of Transformers, I've been tempted to rewrite the series, but I make no guarantees. Enjoy. 

Born Again

By: Felicia Tabby

"That human Freddy Robertson is here to see you Prime." Jazz announced to his leader.

"Good. Send him in." Optimus Prime said from the desk in his office.

Soon, a serious looking younger man with a black suit and neat blond hair stepped in. The  
human and Autobot leader had never talked let alone seen each other until this day. But Freddy  
Robertson had an interesting notion and Optimus Prime wanted to hear more about it.

"So tell me about this idea of yours Mr. Robertson." Optimus requested.

"Well, as you know," Freddy began. "you've been on earth for about ten years now and  
you have tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible to the inhabitants of this planet. But due  
mainly to the efforts of your advasaries, the Decepticons, your presence has been revealed to man  
kind. And though the news of your existence has outraged some, more are curious about you.  
Some are even willing to accept you. Especially with the help of the media, plus all the other  
Transformers propaganda that has been created and sold over the years."

Optimus nodded. He knew all about this. In fact, it was the media who came up with the  
term Transformers' when referring to both Autobots and Decepticons.

"Go on." Optimus said.

"The party I am representing believes we humans have a right to know more about you  
and see what you, Autobots especially, are really like. So we are proposing a convention of sorts  
in which the public will be able to learn about your species first hand. Considering that there are  
already many fans of yours, several whom will be attending, several kinds of Transformer  
propaganda will be sold there. And we would like it if a few of your fellow robots could attend  
and talk to the public as well."

Optimus Prime thought the proposition over carefully.

"This just sounds like a ploy to sell merchandise." he stated.

"Everyone's out to make a buck." Freddy shrugged. "Besides, the consumer demand is  
actually quite high for this stuff."

"I suppose that if humans are ever going to accept us, they'll have to know more about  
us." Prime mused. "Okay. I'll send two of my Autobots to this- what did you call this thing?"

Freddy smiled at the Autobot leader.

"We call it Botcon."

* * *

"He's going for it." Freddy said into his cellular phone as he left the Autobot base. "We'll  
be having two Autobots appearing at the Botcon." 

"That's great." A female voice on the other end said. "Good job Freddy. Which two are  
coming?"

"Optimus Prime said he'd send whoever was available that day."

"He would." the female voice muttered. "Oh well. I've got to go, there's still a lot to  
take care of before the convention starts."

"Bye." Freddy said before he turned off his phone, stepped into his car and drove off.

* * *

A week later, Freddy Robertson found himself in a more casual attire of jeans and a long  
sleeved shirt as he helped to make the final preparations for the Botcon. 

The large building that was used for the convention was filled with people trying to get  
everything in working order and adding finishing touches to the displays. The building was  
colorfully decorated with balloons, streamers, and various Transformer logos. Booths were being  
set up along the walls and a wide area was cleared out as reserved space for the two Autobots  
that would be joining the festivities.

Freddy stood outside and watched as a long Botcon banner was being positioned over the  
front doors. He was watching so intently that he didn't even notice the yellow lamborgini  
and the grey and black car pull up to the curb behind him. However, they did manage to catch his  
attention when they transformed into large humanoid robots.

"You guys are two days early." Freddy told Sunstreaker and Bluestreak.

Behind him, all the workers had stopped to stare in awe at the unscheduled robots.

"We were just curious to see what this thing looks like." Bluestreak said. "Optimus doesn't  
even know we're here."

"Well does he know who he's sending to the Botcon?"

"He won't say." Sunstreaker grumbled. "Sometimes I think he just likes to aggravate us."

"There's a bunch of us that are willing to come." Bluestreak added. "I guess he just wants  
to make sure he's sending the right ones."

Unknown to them, a young woman of about twenty leaned against the wall inside the  
building next to the door way. The doors had been propped open to allow workers to go in and  
out faster and the woman could hear everything the Autobots were saying. Her long reddish  
brown hair cascaded down her back and fell over her dark eyes as her lips parted into a smile at  
the sight of the Autobots.

An older man with red hair came up behind her and noticed what she was watching.

"So those are Autobots." He commented. "Look at the size of them. Quite a site, aren't  
they?"

"Yeah." the young woman agreed. "They're really something."

"Well, you used to know them. Why don't you go talk to them?"

"I don't know uncle." the woman shrugged. "It's been a long time. They've probably  
forgotten me. Or wished they had. I sure caused them more trouble than I was worth."

"Well you'll never know until you try."

"Maybe another time."

The woman slipped on a pair of shades and stepped out into the sun. She walked calmly  
passed the blond man and the chatting Autobots.

"See you later Freddy." she called as she stepped into her car.

"Bye." Freddy said as she drove off.

"Who was that?" Sunstreaker asked.

"That's Crystal Richmond. Her uncle's the one who's funding this whole thing. She's the  
person who organized the Botcon."

"Crystal Richmond, eh?" Bluestreak said. "Now where have I heard that name before?"

* * *

"I'm standing outside the building in which the first ever Botcon will be held." the blond  
anchor woman said to the camera. "I am now speaking with Mr. Brent Daniels, one of the city's  
wealthiest businessmen and financier of the convention. Mr. Daniels, could you please tell us what  
this convention is all about?" 

"Well," Brent began. "it's about one thing only- Transformers. And though it seems that  
Botcon has become a large parade of merchandising, the true goal of the Botcon is to further  
educate the public on what these alien robots are really like."

"We have also heard that a few of the Autobots themselves will be there to talk to the  
people. Is this true?"

"I think you should talk to my niece, Crystal Richmond about that."

Brent pulled a reddish brown haired woman of about twenty in front of the camera.

"Tell us about the Autobots Ms. Richmond." the anchor woman requested. "Will they be  
coming?"

"Yes." Crystal confirmed. "There will be Autobots present at the Botcon."

"For those transformer fans out there, can you tell us who?"

"I don't think even they know." Crystal laughed lightly. "But from what their leader

Optimus Prime has said, we'll probably get two different Autobots for each day of the convention.

So we ask that every one come to the Botcon tomorrow. It's going to be lots of fun."

* * *

A large man sitting in a padded chair clenched his fists when he saw the broadcast. It had  
been so long since he had heard that name. But he only had to hear it once to remind him of who  
it was. 

"It's her." he growled from his chair.

"What are you talking about boss?" a tall muscular man in a dark blue suit asked.

The man in the chair pointed to the young woman on the screen.

"That's the girl who took the energy crystal from me."

"Are you sure? It's been a long time. How can you even remember?"

"You don't easily forget someone who robbed you of the biggest cash sum of your life. I  
want her dead."

"But boss, the crystal doesn't even exist any more. And that was so long ago, why does it  
matter?"

"She robbed me of my fortune." he yelled at his henchman. "I don't care how long it takes.  
That brat's going to pay!"

* * *

The first day of Botcon was a booming success. Crowds of Transformer fans and lesser  
groups of curious passer-bys filed into the large building. All sorts of merchandise was being sold  
along the walls from t-shirts to video games to comic books. Which the crowd bought eagerly  
along with videos and action figures. 

But at the far end of the building was where the largest crowd was gathered. The newly  
arrived Autobots Jazz and Hound were surrounded with die hard Transformer fans who new them  
on sight and were happily chatting with everybody. Both Autobots seemed simply delighted to be  
there.

"Hey Hound, could you sign this for me?"a young boy of about twelve called to the green  
robot.

"Sure thing." Hound took the comic book from the youth. "What's your name, kid?"

"Brandon."

Hound scribbled a message on the cover and signed his name. He then took the privilege  
of looking through it, seeing the familiar figures of both Autobots and Decepticons inside.

"Wow, a comic book. Let me see that man." Jazz said as he snatched it from Hound. He  
scanned through the pages and was impressed by the accurate likeness of the pictures.

"Not bad. Here you go dude." Jazz handed it back to the boy.

"Thanks." Brandon said as he eagerly read the message on the cover.

"Hey Jazz," another young boy called to the black and white robot. "I'm not supposed to  
tell you this, but my sister thinks you're cute!"

Hound tried not to laugh as Jazz smiled broadly into the crowd.

"Well you just tell her I think she's one happening chick!"

The crowd laughed and a very embarrassed teenaged girl decided she was going to kill her  
brother later.

On the other side of the room, a young woman with long reddish brown hair stepped into  
the building. She wore a purple shirt with fairly tight jeans and a pair of stylish sunglasses were  
perched on top of her head. She smiled as she saw the laughing pair of Autobots across the room  
and walked toward them. She noticed Freddy standing behind the Autobots away from the crowd  
and went to go join him.

"So are there going to be any Decepticons coming here?" a young girl asked the Autobots.

"I hope not." Hound said. "That would just ruin everything."

"You'll have to ask the person in charge about that." Jazz said as the young woman passed  
through the crowds. "Right Crystal?"

Crystal stopped at the mention of her name, her back facing the Autobots. She slowly  
turned around, revealing a charming smile across her delicate features.

"You remembered me." she grinned.

"How could we forget?" Jazz laughed. "Get up here girl so we can get a look at you."

The crowd parted to make way for Crystal as she joined the Autobots.

"Well look at you, all grown up." Hound smiled at her.

"Yeah, how long had it been? Eight years?" Jazz asked. "I must say, you're looking pretty  
good, right folks?"

A few cheers and wolf whistles came up from the crowd.

"Knock it off you guys." Crystal smiled, showing slight embarrassment.

"So does anyone have any questions for Crystal?" Jazz asked. "She's the only one who's  
gone inside Decepticon Headquarters and lived to tell about it."

"Don't even go there Jazz." Crystal warned. "That was not the highlight of my childhood."

But to her dismay, the air was filled with questions form the crowd.

"What's Megatron really like?" "Is it really cool in there?" "Is Soundwave just as fine in  
person?"

Crystal sighed. It was going to be a long first day.

* * *

Late that night, after eight years, Crystal once again found herself driving towards  
Autobot Headquarters. This time she was riding in Jazz. The Autobots reached the base and  
transformed then the three of them walked inside. Even as an adult, Crystal never failed to be  
amazed by the size of the Arc. 

As they walked down the ship's corridors, a familiar yellow robot could be seen heading  
toward them.

"Hey Crystal," Bumblebee called. "long time no see."

"Bumblebee!"Crystal squealed with delight and ran up to hug him the best she could.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Hound radioed us ahead of time and told us you were coming. In fact, there's a bunch of  
us, including Optimus Prime, gathered in the meeting room waiting for you."

"Wow, really? Then let's go."

Bumblebee led the way to the meeting room. They stepped through the doors and a  
handful of Autobots familiar and unfamiliar to Crystal greeted them. Optimus Prime approached  
the female human.

"It's nice to see you again Crystal." he said.

"Yeah right." Crystal sneered. "When I left you could here the sigh of relief clear from  
Boston."

Some of the Autobots chuckled at Crystal's remark. Optimus Prime gently picked her up  
and set her down on a large Transformer sized table. Crystal's mind wandered back to the last  
time she had faced the Autobots like this. How much different she was now from that frightened  
little girl she used to be.

"So tell us what happened to you these last years." Prime requested.

"Well," Crystal began, taking a moment to recall the last eight years of her life. "I traveled  
around for a while, almost a year. Going from place to place until I ran into my uncle, Brent  
Daniels in Chicago. I lived with him for a while until my parents finally caught up to me. They had this big old custody battle for me and everything. But they finally decided it would be better for  
me to just stay with my uncle. So now I live with him. I see my parents every now and again but  
that part of my life is over and I have no desire to ever go back to it."

"But over the years my uncle's been making quite a lot of money. One of his business  
meeting took him back here to Oregon. I told him about you guys and he came up with the whole  
Botcon thing. He wanted me to run it and now here I am."

"We're glad everything worked out for you Crystal." Prowl said.

"Thanks." Crystal smiled. She looked down at her watch. "Shoot, it's late. I'd better get  
home."

"I'll take you." Prowl offered.

He helped her off the table. Crystal said her goodbyes to every one and then the two  
walked out.

"You'll have to take me back to the convention." Crystal told Prowl. "I left my car there."

"How about I just take you home and I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay."

Prowl transformed and Crystal got inside. Then they drove off towards the city.

"It's been a long time since I've last ridden in a police car." Crystal commented.

"That's good to hear." Prowl said.

"Hey, have you ever tried to pull someone over?"

"No."

"You should some time. It would totally fake someone out, they'd all think it was the  
cops. That would be way funny."

Prowl laughed at the idea.

"You sure have changed a lot." he told her.

"For the better I hope."

"Of course. Now which house was it?"

"Oh, this one. The one with the small yard. I've really got to talk to my uncle about getting  
a place with more grass."

Prowl stopped in front of the house and opened his door.

"Here you are. I'd walk you to the door but-"

"I know." Crystal said as she got out. "Thanks for the ride. See you later."

"Bye."

Crystal patted the hood of the police car as she walked around him and up to the house.

Prowl waited until she disappeared into the house before driving away.

* * *

The next morning, Crystal arrived at the Botcon in a yellow lamborgini, fallowed by a  
driverless black and white car. As Crystal stepped out onto the sidewalk, the vehicles transformed  
into Sunstreaker and Bluestreak. 

"So, you two got to come here after all." Freddy said to them, recognizing the duo from a  
few days before.

"You bet." Bluestreak said excitedly. "I can't wait to get started."

"Good." Freddy said. "Let's go, uh. . ."

"That's Bluestreak." Crystal introduced. "And this is Sunstreaker."

"Hm, do you think the crowd would approve of us having two streakers as our guests?"

Freddy chuckled.

Crystal giggled.

"I don't get it." Bluestreak said.

"Don't worry about it." Crystal smiled. "Maybe Freddy will explain it to you later."

* * *

The second day of the Botcon was just as successful, if not more, than the first. And  
Sunstreaker and Bluestreak were more than happy to talk with the hoards of fans gathered around  
them. 

Later that day, Spike dropped by and introduced Crystal to his wife Carley and his young  
son Daniel. Carley asked Crystal if she ever planned on getting married. Crystal just laughed and  
took Daniel up to see the two Autobots.

It was late at night when the convention ended for the day. Crystal, Freddy, and the  
Autobots were the last ones to leave as the humans finished locking up the building.

"Need a ride home Crys?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No thanks." Crystal said as she fished her car keys out of her pocket. "I'd better take my  
car home before someone steals it."

"I'll go get it for you." Freddy volunteered as he grabbed her keys and ran off across the  
street to the parking lot.

The two robots and the human woman stood quietly on the side walk beneath a street  
light.

"Who do you suppose. . ." Sunstreaker began as a black limo began speeding up the road  
toward them. The trio watched it in curiosity until the limo's window rolled down and the thin,  
shiny barrel of a gun could be seen. Crystal's eyes went wide in fear when she saw that it was  
pointed at her.

Across the road, Freddy was sitting in Crystal's car with the key in the ignition. He heard  
the squealing wheels of a speeding car and looked up to see what was going on. But when he  
heard gun shots he jumped out of the car, unaware of the strange clicking noise the car had made  
when he tried to start it.

When Bluestreak saw the gun he threw himself protectively over Crystal as it went off.  
Sunstreaker was still standing and got a good view of Crystal's car as it exploded, sending

Freddy flying through the air and crashing several feet away into the pavement.

As the limo sped off, Sunstreaker ran over to help Freddy who lay lifeless on the ground.  
Crystal's car was still flaming brightly a few feet away. Bluestreak lifted himself up off the ground,  
revealing a stunned Crystal beneath him.

"Are you okay Crystal?" he asked.

"Yeah." Crystal said shakily.

Bluestreak frowned as he inspected the dents in his side where the bullets had hit him.

"Hey, get over here." Sunstreaker called to them.

The two ran across the street to where the yellow robot was standing over Freddy's  
lifeless body.

Crystal kneeled down next to him and inspected the wounds.

"He's hurt bad. You guys watch him while I call an ambulance."

Crystal ran to the nearest pay phone. Bluestreak fallowed her just in case any other  
unwanted incidents occurred. Minutes later an ambulance arrived and not long after, so did Brent  
Daniels.

"Crystal!" Brent called when he saw his niece sitting between the two Autobots on the  
sidewalk. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to these guys." she smiled up at the robots. "Unfortunately, Freddy wasn't  
so lucky."

"What happened anyway?"

"There were a few bullets and a high explosive with your niece's name on it, Mr. Daniels."

Sunstreaker explained.

"I guess they're not Transformer fans." Crystal shrugged.

"Well that's it." Brent said. "There's obviously someone after you, though we have no idea  
why. You are not going back to that convention until we can figure out what's going on."

"But Uncle," Crystal protested. "tomorrow's the last day, I have to be there."

"Even if there's some mad man out there trying to kill you? I won't let you."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Crystal yelled. "I'm not a child any more. I can make my  
own decisions."

Brent was quiet. He knew there was no stopping his niece when she set her mind to  
something. And she was no longer the little girl he could tell what to do.

"Look," Crystal said less forcefully. "I have to be there. People are counting on me to see  
this thing through. Especially since Freddy won't be there to cover for me. But if it makes you feel  
better, I'll only stay a little while and I'll have someone else lock up for me."

"And we'll make sure she gets and escort to and from the convention." Bluestreak added.

"All right Crystal." Brent surrendered. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

Crystal smiled her thanks.

"I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Crystal was escorted to the Botcon by Sideswipe and Wheeljack. The  
rest of the day went on like clock work. A news station even stopped by to cover the last day of  
the Botcon and even ask the Autobots a few questions. Luckily, they hadn't yet heard of last  
night's assault. 

Later on, Brent stopped by and informed her of Freddy's condition. He had suffered a  
broken arm, a cracked rib, and some scrapes and burns but was wide awake now and wishing he  
could be there. But other than that, everything seemed to be going just fine.

* * *

In the building which held the Botcon was a second story which was composed of a few  
rooms and a balcony. One could only reach it from the stairs or the roof exit. And since it was not  
being used, the large man wearing the dark blue suit was not noticed as he stepped into the  
building from the roof. 

There were no lights on in the second floor which made the man's dark clothes even  
harder to see. The man calmly knelt down behind the balcony railing and pulled a gun from his  
coat. He steadied the weapon on his shoulder and looked through the view finder for his victim  
among the crowds.

* * *

Crystal stood in a corner of the building where she could be left alone. She quietly  
surveyed the scene before her and smiled . She was proud of the things she was able to  
accomplish. However, she never became aware from the attention she had just received from a  
certain armed assassin.

* * *

Wheeljack was happily chatting with some children when Sideswipe tapped him on the  
shoulder to get his attention. 

"Who do you suppose is up there?" the red robot asked, pointing to a dark figure  
crouched on the second floor.

"I don't know." Wheeljack replied. "But it looks like he's holding a- uh, oh."

The Autobots looked in the direction the gun was aimed and saw Crystal standing in full  
view, unaware of the danger she was in. The Autobots jumped to their feet, but the large crowd  
gathered around them prevented them from doing anything else.

"Crystal!" they both cried out frantically to her.

The gun's silencer prevented any sound the gun might have made as the trigger was pulled.  
As the bullet ripped through her chest, Crystal barely felt it as she immediately lost all  
consciousness.

Everyone in the convention stared in horror at the limp body laying on the floor, seeping  
blood from the gaping hole in her chest. The Autobots glanced up at her killer but the man had  
disappeared. Brent Daniels appeared from the crowd and knelt down and hugged Crystal's lifeless  
form.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he cried in grief and urgency.

Wheeljack bent down beside him and inspected the body.

"It's no use." he said sadly. "She'll be dead by the time the ambulance arrives."

"No!" Brent cried in sorrow and outrage. "Can't you do anything for her? You have all  
that technology, there has to be something you can do."

"Like what?" Sideswipe asked.

"Anything!"

"But there's nothin. . ."

Sideswipe was interrupted by Wheeljack.

"There might be one thing. But we'll have to hurry."

* * *

"I just got a call from Wheeljack." Prowl told Optimus Prime as he sat in front of  
Teletran's view screen.

"Isn't he supposed to be at the Botcon?" Optimus asked.

"He says it's urgent. He wants us to get Ratchet and ready the repair bay for him."

"This doesn't sound good." Prime stated. "Go get Ratchet and meet me in the repair bay."

Prowl stood and went to comply.

* * *

It was soon after that Wheeljack arrived followed by Sideswipe, which was unusual since  
the red robot was usually the one to speed. Wheeljack didn't stop as he entered the Arc nor did he  
even slow down until he reached the repair room. 

"Well, we're all here man." Jazz said. "What's the big emergency?"

"This." Wheeljack opened his back door.

Bumblebee looked in on the motionless bleeding body inside.

"Primus, it's Crystal." he gasped. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Wheeljack promised. "Hurry and get her onto that table, we're loosing  
precious time."

The other Autobots gasped as Bumblebee brought out the bloodied body and placed her  
on the small table. Wheeljack transformed into his robot mode and immediately went to work.

"Ratchet, help me hook her up to this machine. Someone please clear off that table over  
there, I'm going to need it. The rest of you guys- out, I need some space here. Oh, and I'll need  
two bots to get something out of my work shop for me in just a minute."

All the Autobots hurried to obey Wheeljack's orders. Optimus Prime approached  
Sideswipe.

"Where's Crystal's uncle." he asked.

"He's back at the convention talking to the police."

"When he shows up, keep him out." Wheeljack said. "I don't want him even near this room  
until I'm finished."

* * *

"I still can't believe Crystal could die." Mirage told Cliffjumper as they picked through all  
the gadgets and boxes in Wheeljack's workshop. "You'd think that poor girl's been through  
enough already." 

"I know." Cliffjumper agreed. "Just thinking about some jerk wanting to kill her makes my  
energon boil."

"Hey, do you think this is what Wheeljack was wanting?" Mirage asked as he uncovered a  
big long box from the piles of junk.

He opened it up and the two Autobots looked in to see a humanoid prototype robot body  
laying inside. It was mostly grey in color and the simple appearance of it suggested that it had no  
transforming abilities and that it contained the simplest circuitry.

"Yeah, I think this is it." Cliffjumper confirmed. He closed the box and picked up one end.

"Let's get this back to Wheeljack, he said he wanted to work a little on this before he uses it."

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." was all Mirage had to say.

* * *

Crystal found herself in what could best be described as an empty void of nothingness. It  
had no color or shape. It was neither black nor white. And in it she was neither standing or  
floating, she was just there. No sound could be heard or word could be thought as she simply  
existed in this nothingness. Then suddenly, as if she was hit by a great force, she was some where. 

Where exactly, she did not know. The effects from the place she was before still rendered  
her thoughts, hindering them enough that she couldn't even comprehend the darkness that now  
surrounded her. Then came another something. Sound. She could hear someone speaking . She  
did not know where it was coming from or what it meant. And then light and color slowly spilled  
into her dark world. Lots of excited chattering came as a result of the light and the blurry shapes  
she could now see in front of her moved about excitedly. One blob moved close to her and  
seemed to be talking to her.

What was she seeing in front of her? Red. That's what it was. She remembered red.

Thinking started to become easier as random thoughts started to process through Crystal's head.  
Now only if she could see as clearly as her mind was thinking.

Crystal suddenly become aware of more than just her thoughts, sight, and hearing. Her  
arm suddenly came to life and reached up weakly to touch the red blob above her. She then felt  
strong but gentle hands grasp hers. She could sense worry and anxiousness from the red blob  
though she couldn't understand why. She tried to squeeze the hand back to comfort it but she was  
too weak.

Crystal then became aware of another blob standing on the other side of her. This one was  
mostly white.

"Crystal, can you hear me?" the white blob asked.

Blue lights blinked every time this one talked. Crystal was delighted that she could finally  
understand. But she still could not manage an answer.

"What's wrong with her Wheeljack?" another voice asked.

"She's fine. It will just take a while for her to get used to it."

"Wheeljack?" Crystal recognized the name and was finally able to speak it.

"Right here." he said, squeezing her other hand comfortingly.

"What? Where?" Crystal was beginning to feel the rest of her body and was starting to  
move it around. She looked over at the red blob and could now clearly see who was holding her  
other hand.

"Optimus? What happened?"

"We'll tell you later." Prime said soothingly. "You should rest."

"No." Crystal protested weakly. "I've. . got to. . get up."

Using her elbows, she tried to prop herself up into a sitting position but her arms were  
weak and they wobbled under her. Optimus Prime and Wheeljack gently eased her into a sitting  
position.

"Wheeljack, did you shrink?" Crystal asked as she looked the white robot over. He  
seemed a lot smaller than she remembered.

"No Crystal, I didn't shrink." though Wheeljack's featureless face was unable to show  
emotion he could not hide the amusement in his voice.

Crystal placed a hand on her forehead. "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're at Autobot headquarters." Wheeljack explained. "You were shot at the  
convention. We brought you here and saved your life."

"Saved my life?" Crystal looked down at her body. It didn't look the same at all. "What did  
you do to me?"

"Your body was no longer able to function so we put your mind in a robot body."

"A robot? You turned me into a robot?"

"It was the only way to save your life." Wheeljack explained.

"But I can't be robot." Crystal protested. "I've got things I have to do."

Crystal eased herself off the table she had been sitting on and tried to stand. She slowly  
got to her feet and wobbled to the door. Not yet used to her new body, she soon lost her balance  
and fell over. Prowl rushed over to catch her.

Crystal stood weakly in the Autobot's arms. For the first time ever she was tall enough to  
look him in the face. How strange it was to be the same size of these robots she'd thought of as  
giants all her life.

"Does my uncle know about this?" Crystal asked.

"Not yet." Prowl answered. "He's waiting outside for you."

"I hope I don't give him a heart attack." Crystal sighed.

Crystal started slowly out the door, leaning on Prowl for support as she went. They  
stepped out and saw a red haired man waiting in the hallway with Brawn and Bumblebee. Crystal  
was surprised by how small the three of them now seemed. Brent stood as they approached.

"Where's my niece?" Brent demanded.

"Right here." Optimus Prime motioned toward the female robot leaning slightly on Prowl's  
shoulder. Brent stared at her in complete bafflement. Bumblebee and Brawn's expressions weren't  
much different.

"Crystal?" Brent managed to croak.

"Hi uncle." Crystal smiled weakly.

"How- what did they do to you?"

"They saved my life."

"I assume this is only temporary. You will get your old body back right?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Daniels." Wheeljack apologized. "Her real body was destroyed beyond  
repair when she was shot."

"How can this be?" Brent said quietly, anger slowly rising. "How can you tell me that you  
saved her? How can you say this metal monstrosity is my niece? That thing can't be Crystal." He  
pointed an accusing finger at the female robot

"But it is me." Crystal insisted. "No matter what I look like on the inside, it's still me."

"No!" Brent insisted. "You are an abomination. No human could ever exist inside a robot  
body. You cannot be Crystal. As far as I'm concerned, my niece died of a bullet wound the instant  
she was shot."

With that cold statement, Brent turned on his heels and walked out of the Arc without  
even looking back. Crystal took a few steps after him then stopped and silently watched as he  
drove away.

"Crystal, I'm sorry, I. ." Wheeljack started to say.

"It's okay." Crystal tried hard not to show the hurt in her voice. "Who would have ever  
thought he'd react that way. You saved my life. There's no need for apologies. The only question  
is what do I do now?"

"Stay with us." Optimus Prime offered. "It would be the least we could do."

"It appears I don't really have another choice." Crystal said with a small smile. "I'd love to  
stay with you guys."

Optimus nodded in approval and Wheeljack led Crystal back into the repair bay where she  
could be alone and get some rest.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Prowl decided to drop in and check on Crystal. He stepped  
into the repair bay to find her missing. He searched around the Arc for her and finally found her  
outside, sitting on a ledge of the mountain by herself and watching the sun set. 

"How are you doing?" Prowl asked as he sat down beside her.

"Fine." Crystal didn't even look at him as she answered his question. Prowl placed as  
worried hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." Crystal sighed heavily. "Everything came so sudden and unexpected I'm  
not sure what to think about all this. It's going to be a lot different than my life when I was  
human, but it won't be the first time I've started over." Crystal smiled to herself. "It's almost like  
being born all over again or reincarnated. I had one life, I'm still in the same world, yet I can't go  
back to it."

Prowl was filled with pity and regret for her. Crystal saw the emotion in his face.

"But you know what Prowl?" she asked. "I may have lost a lot, but now that I think about  
it, I've probably gained just as much. And I think I'm ready to start this new life. But one thing's  
for sure."

"What's that?" Prowl asked.  
"This is sure going to take some getting used to."

* * *

"The thrill is in the journey." -Topspin 


	2. Getting Used To It

Getting Used To It

It was a bright, clear day as Prowl stepped out of the Arc and gazed thoughtfully around at the beautiful Oregon countryside. It was so quiet and peaceful outside. But soon his attention was diverted to a cloud of dust on the horizon that seemed to be getting closer at quite a fast speed. He decided it was one of the Autobots, but he couldn't tell which one.

"Who is that?" Prowl asked Wheeljack whom also seemed to be watching the cloud of dust.

"You'll see." Wheeljack replied.

As the dust cloud neared, Wheeljack could see that this Autobot wasn't racing in car mode. This one was running, and fast.

"Ha! I won!" Crystal announced triumphantly as she skidded to a halt in front of Wheeljack and  
Prowl.

A red station wagon pulled up next to her.

"That's cause Ah let ya win." Ironhide insisted as he transformed into his robot mode.

"Yeah right." Crystal elbowed him playfully in the side.

"Well at least Ah didn't crash on mah chassis going at top speed five times." Ironhide chuckled.

"Oh, hush up."

"You do need to take it easier until you can control your body better." Wheeljack added.

"I've never seen any robot go so fast on two legs." Prowl marveled.

"That's my own design." Wheeljack bragged. "Since Crystal cannot transform like the rest of  
us, designed her body to be able to go at high speeds on foot so she can keep up with us."

"It's great." Crystal said. "I've never gone so fast before and I don't even get tired."

"Crystal, can I have you come with me?" Wheeljack asked. "I want to run a systems check on you."

"Sure."

Crystal followed Wheeljack into the Arc. Prowl decided to tag along while Ironhide went his own way. As they stepped into the med bay, Ratchet was already inside repairing Sideswipe.

"I don't know how you get into these things." Rachet grouched at the red robot. "That stunt you  
pulled was reckless and stupid."

"But Sunstreaker dared me to." Sideswipe defended. "I had to do it and- Hey, watch the paint job!"

Crystal giggled at the two as she sat down on another table. Wheeljack took out a hand held scanner and ran it over her body.

"All your systems are doing fine." Wheeljack announced proudly when he was done. "I don't think I could have built you any better than that."

"You know," Crystal said thoughtfully. "I've been a robot for three days now and I don't even know what I look like."

"Well, would you like to see for yourself?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know. Do I look okay? Will I like what I see?"

Wheeljack shrugged.

"What about you Prowl, do you think I look okay?"

"Well, uh. ..."

"Thanks a lot. I have all the confidence now." Crystal said sarcastically.

"I think you're fine!" Sideswipe piped up.

"Thanks man." Crystal smiled at him. She took a moment to ready herself. "Kay, show me what I look like."

"Over here." Wheeljack led her over to a transformer sized mirror.

Crystal gaped at the female robot standing back at her. Her body was thin and lean. Her shape was very basic and feminine and lacked the complicated armor the others had. It was mostly silver in color. The armor on her lower arms and legs were painted magenta while her chest plate and lower abdomen were purple. Her optics glowed a bright green and from her head sprouted chrome like hair with a purple tint to it.

"I tried to make it look as close to your old body as possible." Wheeljack explained.

"I never remembered by body looking so good." Crystal said as she ran her hands over her smooth feminine curves. "I look ready to model." she giggled. "You can sure tell a guy built me, huh?"

She turned around to see all the Autobots in the room staring at her. They all stopped their gazing when Crystal noticed the attention she was getting. If Autobots could blush, they would have all been as red as Sideswipe.

"So how did you create me anyway?" Crystal asked. She seated herself on the table next to Prowl and folded her arms over her chest, suddenly self-conscious of her form.

"When we brought your body here I copied all the information in your brain and transferred it into what we call a personality component and installed it in this robot body." Wheeljack explained.

"But how did you make this body so fast?"

"Your body was originally a prototype I had been working on as a robotic assistant to use in my lab. I used it for your body because it was already functional. I just modified it to better fit your original human form. The hair is a soft chrome metal I had created some time ago. I decided to use it in order to help you look more like your old self."

"But because of your simple circuitry and lack of armor and other components you are unable to transform like the rest of us. However, you will be able to sustain more damage and last longer without recharging."

"Hm." was all Crystal had to say about that.

From where she was sitting she could still see herself in the mirror. She thoughtfully fingered the red Autobot symbol painted on her right shoulder. Indeed, living here would take some getting used to.

* * *

Bluestreak and Mirage were sitting in the lounge later that day when Crystal poked her head in.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" she asked.

Crystal seemed to ask that question a lot. During her days at the Arc, she had been a familiar sight in almost every room. The female robot loved spending her time just watching everyone else, getting to know everyone, and asking what they were doing.

"We're just enjoying some energon." Bluestreak smiled at her.

"Energon?" Crystal quarried as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah." Mirage said. "It's what gives us our energy. Like what gasoline is for automobiles."

"When's the last time you recharged?" Bluestreak asked.

"Never, as far as I know."

"Then have an energon cube." Bluestreak placed a strange looking cube in front of Crystal. The sides of the cube were transparent and the liquid inside it glowed a bright florescent pink, almost white. Crystal studied it curiously.

"What do I do with it? Do I have a tank I pour it in or what?"

The two Autobots laughed in amusement at her naivete.

"You drink it, of course." Mirage grinned.

"Drink it?" Crystal made a face at the glowing cube.

"Yeah, it's good." Bluestreak insisted.

Crystal studied the cube closer and gingerly poked it with an index finger. It was very soft and bent under the pressure of her touch. Crystal jumped back in surprise as a small part of the outer wall ripped and a little pool of energon flowed onto the table top before the cube sealed itself again.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to play with your food?" Bluestreak asked with a huge grin. He was getting a kick out of this.

"I'm still deciding wether it is food." Crystal responded.

She carefully reached out for the cube. But the sound of the door sliding open and heavy lumbering footsteps unnerved her enough not to try and pick it up. Instead she looked up at the new arrival. The largest Autobot she had ever seen stood over her. He was black, yellow, and red in color and was easily larger than Optimus Prime, a robot whose size already amazed Crystal. The robot didn't say a thing as he dropped heavily into the chair next to her.

"So, what brings you up here Grimlock?" Mirage asked the bulky robot.

"Want to see her." Grimlock answered simply.

Crystal almost fell out of her chair in surprise. What could this metal giant want with her?

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now." Crystal said, hoping he would leave.

"That okay. Me Grimlock can wait."

_ Oh great,_ Crystal thought as she turned her attention back to the energon cube sitting before her. She picked it up and looked as if she'd drink it but then pulled it away and made an indecisive face.

"Just drink it, for booting up cold!" Bluestreak said impatiently.

"All right, don't get you diodes in a twist." Crystal retorted.

She pressed her lips to the edge of the cube and took a sip. The liquid was surprisingly refreshing, yet if felt warm as it ran through her body. She could feel the new energy surging through her.

"Not bad." Crystal admitted and took another, longer drink of energon.

"You done yet?" Grimlock asked impatiently.

"Almost, let me finish up, uh, who were you again?"

"Me Grimlock. Me Dinobot leader."

Dinobot leader? Crystal thought. Someone made that guy leader? Crystal took another drink, wondering how smart the others were if he was the leader.

"Me Grimlock say you done. Come with me now." Grimlock stood up and hauled Crystal out of her chair without a single effort on his  
part.

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked.

"Go to meet other Dinobots."

"Other Dinobots?!" Crystal cried as she was pulled out the door.

Grimlock dragged her down the hall towards the exit. Crystal was becoming alarmed at the large robot's bluntness and brute strength. The Dinobot leader pulled her outside to where four robotic dinosaurs were chatting among themselves. They stopped talking and transformed into their robot modes as their leader approached them.

"These Dinobots." Grimlock told Crystal. "That Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop. Dinobots, this Crystal. She new Autobot."

The Dinobots curiously swarmed around her. They were all so unbelievably tall. Crystal felt like she was trapped on all sides by huge moving mountains. To control her panic, Crystal kept telling herself that they were the good guys and wouldn't hurt her, she hoped.

"Me Swoop say you look funny."

"Yeah, well you're short." Crystal retorted to the smallest Dinobot.

"Me taller than you." Swoop defended.

"So?!"

"Why you so small?" Sludge asked.

"Because I was built that way."

"Me say you look like big wimp." Slag growled.

"What?!" Crystal cried. "That's it. I'm not sticking around if everyone is just going to insult me."

Crystal started back to the Arc.

"You stay." Grimlock commanded.

His massive hand easily fit around her waist as he effortlessly picked her up and brought her back as if she were some toy doll.

"You play game with us." Grimlock said with authority. "Dinobots promise to be nice, right?"

"Me promise." the four said in unison.

"You play now?" Grimlock asked.

Crystal looked at the giants around her uneasily.

"Play." Swoop pleaded with her. "It fun."

"What are we playing?" Crystal asked.

"Earth game." Snarl said happily. "Come." he picked her up with one hand the same way Grimlock had and merrily ran off towards the meadow near by.

Crystal sighed. She wondered how long she'd live playing' with these lumbering, dimwitted robotic monstrosities.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Crystal lately?" Jazz asked the few Autobots that were in the med bay.

"I haven't seen her since this morning." Wheeljack said, looking up from the gadget he was working on. "But she's usually easy to find."

"I know. She's usually off trailing someone around but no one has seen her for quite a while."

"I know where she is." Bluestreak offered from where Ratchet was working on his shoulder joint. "Grimlock came and got her."

"Grimlock?!" Jazz and Wheeljack exclaimed.

"Yeah." Bluestreak confirmed. "I think he took her outside, said he wanted her to meet the other Dinobots."

"Other Dinobots?!" Jazz screamed at him.

"And you let her go?!" Wheeljack looked like he would blow a fuse at any second. "Those bungling idiots could crush her without even thinking!"

"Like they think much anyway." Bluestreak mumbled.

"And if anything happens to her, you'll be their next victim." Wheeljack threatened.

Bluestreak gulped and Wheeljack and Jazz ran out of the repair bay. They raced down the halls of the Arc and outside.

"If they do anything to her I'll. . ."Wheeljack growled.

"There she is." Jazz interrupted.

Several yards away Crystal stood by herself in the middle of a grassy meadow. She held a large boulder oddly in her arms. She seemed unaware of Slag and Sludge barreling after her at an alarming rate.

"Crystal!" Jazz and Wheeljack called in fear and alarm.

"Huh?" Crystal turned to see them. Still unaware of the charging Dinobots.

Slag and Sludge lunged at her. But at the last second Crystal was whisked into the air. Grimlock held Crystal off the  
ground with both arms as Slag and Sludge collided with each other in the dirt.

"Me Grimlock say Dinobots need to settle down." he told them.

"Yeah you big oafs." Crystal shook a fist at them from her place in the air. "This is touch football, not tackle."

"Sorry, me Sludge forget."

"Slag forget, too."

"Better remember next time." Grimlock scolded as he set Crystal on the ground.

"You bet they better." Wheeljack said sternly as he and Jazz approached them. "Are you okay, Crystal?"

"Fine."

"You play football, too?" Swoop asked them as he retrieved the football' which was actually the boulder Crystal had been holding.

"No thanks." Jazz reclined. "I'd like to stay functioning a few more cycles."

"And you're not playing either." Wheeljack told Crystal. "I didn't save your life so you could be trampled by these titanium lizards.

"Awe, you're no fun." Crystal pouted.

"You no play?" Snarl asked.

"Sorry guys." Crystal shrugged. "Mr. I'm the boss' here says no can do."

The Dinobots looked disappointed at the loss of their teammate. Grimlock couldn't have that in his ranks.

"New rule." he announced. "First Dinobot to get other Dinobot through goal get point."

He transformed into his dinosaur mode and the others followed. Soon a loud and messy game of push and shove began between them as each Dinobot tried to over power the others.

"See," Crystal whined. "now I feel left out."

"In." Wheeljack ordered as he pointed to the Arc.

Crystal grudgingly obliged.

* * *

Optimus Prime sat at his desk in his office concentrating on the piles of paper work and reports before him. This was one of the few things Prime hated about being the Autobot's leader. The room was so empty and quiet. Deafeningly quiet. He had been at this all day and the simple mundaneness of the task was about to scramble his circuits.

Optimus jumped with a start when the sudden noise of the door sliding open interrupted the silence of the room.

"Hiya!" Crystal said cheerfully as she skipped into the room and took a seat in the chair in front of Prime's desk. "What's up O.P.?"

Optimus was not in the mood to be interrupted. He took a deep breath and prayed that he wouldn't loose his temper at the young femme.

"I really don't have time for this Crystal." he said as calmly as he could. "I've made it very clear to my officers that I wish to be left alone."

"I know." Crystal said as she did a mock impression of rolling her optics the best she could. "Jazz told me about fifty million times. I had to sneak in here when he wasn't looking."

"Crystal," Prime sighed with slight agitation. "I've been at this all day and I'm really busy right now."

"I know. That's why I came down to see you."Crystal explained. "My uncle was the head of several large businesses and he was busy all the time with stuff like this. But I lived with him long enough to know that sometimes the last thing someone needs is to be left alone with a boring stack of papers in a deafeningly quiet room all day long."

Optimus didn't speak for fear of what might come out of his voice processor. He was not in the mood to put up with anyone at the moment but he still didn't want to be rude to the newest member in the Arc. Prime decided she might just leave if he ignored her and continued with his paper work.

He didn't get far when the sounds of Crystal fiddling with everything on his desk distracted his thoughts. He looked up to see her studying one of his paper weights before she plopped it loudly back onto the desk. Optimus concluded that Crystal wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Maybe if he talked with her for a moment...

"So Crystal, what have you been doing?" he asked, trying to sound as placid as possible. But inside he was quite close to blowing up at her.

"Me Crystal meet Dinobots." she said in her best Grimlock impersonation. "We play game. It fun. Wheeljack come out, say No do that'.  
He send Crystal in. Him big dork."

"So Wheeljack wouldn't let you play with the Dinobots, eh?" Optimus was almost amused at the little story.

"Yeah." Crystal said in her normal voice. "You can thank him for me being in here."

"Oh believe me, I will."

"You know what else you can do?" Crystal suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Get new chairs, these things are as hard as granite."

"There are a bit uncomfortable." Optimus admitted.

"You should get those padded ones that spin and recline."

"Thank you Crystal, I'll look into that." Prime's thinning patience was starting to show in his voice.

"Hey, neat pen." Crystal snatched the pen Optimus held in his hand and looked it over. "Are these what you use to write on Cybertron?"

"Yes."

"Can I use it? I want to draw a picture."

Before Optimus could answer, Crystal grabbed a blank sheet and started drawing. Optimus clenched his fist, trying to control his temper. He relaxed slightly seeing that Crystal was quiet for once, being occupied by something else. Welcoming the silence, Prime continued on with his paper work. But he only got a few minutes peace when Crystal started humming some annoying little tune, breaking all the concentration the Autobot leader had.

He looked up at her menacingly. Crystal was so engrossed in her drawing she didn't notice and kept right on humming. At this time, Optimus couldn't help but think how easy it would be to fit his hands around that small neck of hers and squeeze. Primus knows he would have done it if Crystal hadn't suddenly thrust her paper in his face.

"Look." she said proudly.

Optimus studied the sketch before him. Crystal had drawn the head and shoulders of a familiar looking Autobot who seemed to be yelling at something. Smoke was coming out of his audio receptors, flames were spewing from the mouth and sparks were shooting every where.

"What is that?" Prime asked, his anger suddenly filled with curiosity.

"That's Jazz when he finds out I've been in here talking to you." Crystal giggled. She brought the picture up to cover her face to make like the face in the picture was her own.

"Crystal, what are you doing in here?!" Crystal said in a mocking tone as if she were the robot in the picture. "How many times do I have to tell you! You little. . ."

She was cut off as the door slid open behind her.

"Prime, I. . ." Jazz was cut off when he noticed there was another robot in the room with Optimus.

"Crystal, I told you not to come in here like a dozen times." Jazz scolded.

Crystal turned to face him, the picture still covering her face.

"Uh oh." she said in her mock Jazz voice.

Crystal was quite a good artist and Jazz almost instantly recognized the robot in the picture. When he did, he was too stunned to speak.  
Optimus had been observing the scene quietly though he could fill the pressure of emotion build up inside him. He couldn't hold it any more, he had to let it out. Jazz and Crystal both jumped as the distinguished Autobot leader erupted into riotous laughter.

Jazz's mouth hung wide open at the sight. He had heard Optimus chuckle a few times but he never even considered he was capable of laughing like that. Crystal didn't know enough to think it odd at all and began laughing along with the big red and blue Autobot. Jazz continued to stand, hands on hips, not approving of the laughter at his expense.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now out." Jazz told Crystal when the laughter had died down.

"Okay, okay." Crystal surrendered as she stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going. See you later O.P."

Optimus found himself waving at her as she disappeared out the door.

"I'm sorry about that." Jazz apologized. "I know you didn't want to be disturbed and I told her not to come in but-"

"It's all right Jazz." Optimus cut him off. "Little did I know, she was exactly what I needed."

Jazz nodded and left him alone in his office once again.

Optimus remained at his desk in his now quiet office. He couldn't help but smile behind his face plate. Crystal's unexpected visit had been disguised as a breath of fresh air. He was now ready to tackle the reports with new energy. But not before he took another look at Crystal's picture and cracked up once more.

* * *

Crystal thought it would be wise to avoid a few certain Autobots for the rest of the day and sat down on the mountain side outside the Arc to watch the night sky. She wasn't alone for very long when Bumblebee came to join her.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Fine."

"What about you being a robot, still okay with it?"

"I don't mind it. But it still takes some getting used to." Crystal stood up. "I'm turning in now. Good night Bumblebee."

"Good night."

He watched Crystal retire to the Arc while he remained where he was and continued to watch the night sky.

Crystal walked tiredly through the halls, it had been a busy day. She approached her small quarters and stepped inside.

Autobots really didn't need separate rooms though some, including Optimus Prime, had private quarters. Most didn't have any reason to need a private room. Few had personal items with them that needed a place to be kept nor did they need beds because they didn't require sleep. Autobots could shut down into recharge mode but it wasn't needed unless energon was scarce.

Crystal, however, was different. Her quarters was a small room with a metal bed in it. The room had not been used for anything before Crystal had arrived and it had no door, but Crystal didn't seem to care. She didn't have any reason to lock herself away from the rest of the Autobots. She curled up onto the bed and did what no other Cybertronian could do- she fell asleep.

Prowl walked by the door way and stood there for a moment to watch her sleep. It was so odd to him. He had never seen a robot sleep before. Even when they were in recharge mode they would lay flat on their backs on the recharge beds. But Crystal was curled up on her side with her arm folded under her to support her.

Prowl still couldn't understand how she could do it. Wheeljack said it was psychological. Since she still had the brain of a human it told her she needed sleep every night and her robot body believed her. Wheeljack assured him she'd eventually grow out of it when she had adjusted more. But until then, Prowl was content to watch her lay there, serene and peaceful.

* * *

The next morning, Gears was grumbling to himself as usual as he stormed down the ship's corridors. Most Autobots steered clear of him when he was in these kind of moods. And Gears was glad no one tried to talk to him or cheer him up. Optimus heard Gears grumble as he trudged passed. Though the leader was used to it he wished Gears would lighten up. But no one dared to get in the way of the negative robot. Well, almost no one.

Gears' frown dug deeper into his features when he saw Crystal coming down the hall. Ever since Gears had first met her when she was twelve he disliked her and he hoped she didn't notice him. But to his dismay, the female robot saw his frown and walked brightly up to him.

"Good morning sunshine!" Crystal chirped, kneeling down to give Gears a squeeze and then skipping off down the hall.

A shadow of a smile spread over Gears' face plate but quickly disappeared when he saw the other Autobots smug expressions.

"What are you looking at?!" he snapped, storming back down the hall. "Stupid females." he muttered to himself.

But deep down, though he would never admit it to any one, Gears was almost glad they had Crystal around.

* * *

"Reach for the stars, but never leave your friends."  
- Cosmos 


End file.
